Dress Down, Suit Up
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Mako and Korra go shopping for formal otufits.


"This would be a really nice color on you," the older woman murmured, putting up a periwinkle-colored gown to Korra's frame. It was floor-length and sleeveless with a sheer shawl over the shoulders to give modesty. It reminded her of the first gown she wore to the gala and she paled at the memory of it.

"No, no, that's quite all right. I'll just keep browsing," Korra told her quickly as she stepped away and ran her fingers through the rack of dresses they had. In two nights, there would be a banquet in Lin's honor - promoting her back to captain of the force.

"All right. Take your time, dear." The woman left her alone and she breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders drooping. None of these were for her.

She glanced over at Mako who had managed to save some money for a suit of his own, knowing that he'd probably need one for formal occasions. She knew he didn't like borrowing from Asami - especially now.

He had picked out a pair of grey pants and a crisp white shirt along with numerous little accessories before slipping into one of the fitting rooms. She envied him. He could wear pants. Why did she have to bother with a dress?

Without thinking, Korra glanced over at the old woman and then walked over to the men's half of the store and snatched a pair of black slacks and a grey vest with silver buttons. She ran her fingers over the cool metal and slipped into the closet beside Mako's. "Oh-" She scowled as she realized she had no shirt and reached her arm to grab the nearest shirt before slamming the door shut, making the stall walls tremble.

She pulled her shirt over her head and undid the knot on her pelt. Carefully, she hung both up and toed her boots off and pulled her pants off, leaving her in her wrappings.

"Hmm…" With ease, Korra slipped into the pants, doing them at her waist. They were a little short, just by a sliver of a thumb, but looked rather nice. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and began to button it. Surprisingly, the color was nice as well. It was a warm periwinkle, a deeper shade than the gown she had looked at just moments ago.

The vest came on, resting on her shoulders before she did the fastenings. "Not bad," she murmured, feeling more comfortable in this than she did in dresses. She fixed the collar, folding it over before a knock came at the door.

"Korra?"

"What?" She called back, realizing it was Mako.

"Did you try on something? Let me see." Mako stood just outside of her door, dressed head-to-toe in a dapper outfit. He'd completed the simple button-up and trousers with a tail coat and polished shoes.

When the door creaked open, he turned from the mirror and caught sight of Korra dressed in a suit. He gaped at her. "Wh-Why aren't you wearing a dress?" He took in the sight, not knowing what to think.

He kind of liked it.

"I was going to try on a dress, but pants looked nice. So I thought I'd just give it a try." Korra looked down at herself and grinned, putting her hands in her pockets. "What do you think? Doesn't it look good?"

"It-It looks great." He didn't think he'd be so turned on from the sight of Korra in a suit. He remembered the way she looked in a dress and she had been beautiful, but now-

He was having second thoughts. Maybe she looked good in everything.

"Really? I bet Lin would be fine with me wearing this. Besides, I bet she'll wear one, too. But Asami's going to say something," she laughed. She turned to him and gave him an appreciative glance. "You look handsome in that, too."

"Korra." Her name fell from his lips coated with emotion before he was leaning toward her, kissing her on the mouth.

"Mmm…" She pushed him away and laughed. "We're in a store."

"What's your point?" He asked, leaning his mouth down to press against the hollow of her neck. She gasped as he turned the knob on her dressing room and pushed her into it, locking the door behind them.

"Mako, stop it," she whispered loudly, trying to wrestle away, but moaning with the mark he was making on her collarbone. "Well…okay, not yet."

He chuckled as his fingers went to her vest, undoing the buttons and pulling her dress shirt from the waistband so he could feel the smooth skin of her stomach. "You're so beautiful."

"You know…this seems very deja vu. I think we did this this morning," she said in his ear as she began to push the tail coat from his shoulders, not bothering to remember that these clothes weren't purchased yet.

"So we're on number four now. Why are you complaining? You never complain. In fact, I think you make more complaints about not doing it," Mako teased, pressing his mouth to hers as he slid his fingers up her chest, pressing under her loosened wrappings to stroke her hardened peaks. She moaned softly, trying not to make such a loud noise.

"I'm not complaining. I was just pointing out the facts," Korra replied bitingly as she pushed his pants down, reaching to squeeze and stroke him, smiling. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch.

"I don't know what I like you in more - dresses or suits." Mako cupped the apex of her thighs and felt her shiver before he was tugging them down. His fingers stroked her sensitive flesh as he knelt down and sighed. "Maybe you should wear nothing." He licked his lips and leaned forward to press a kiss to her navel.

Korra shuddered and looked down at him. "You really want everyone to see me naked?" She was answered with his mouth closed around her clit, sucking on it. She gasped and threw her head back, hitting the mirror and giving herself a dull ache on her head as she pushed her fingers into his hair. "Mako…" It drove her wild when he did that.

"No. Seeing you like this is for my eyes only," he breathed, lapping his tongue over her, his mind whirling from the heated scent of her. "Spirits, you're so beautiful." He stood up and hoisted her up, her pants falling off her feet before she was sliding up the wall.

"You're strong," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers against the collar. She bunched his shirt in her hands as he pressed into her without waiting. "Mmm…missed you." She leaned forward to kiss him, her mouth opening immediately under his urgent tongue.

"Missed you," he breathed back, pulling out of her and thrusting back in. His hands slid down to hold her beneath her thighs. He groaned and pulled back, pressing his mouth to her neck as she bounced up and down.

Her fingers loosened on the front of his shirt and slid over his backside, racking her nails up and down. "That's it," she panted in his ear as he found the fervent rhythm between the two of them. "Mako, please."

When she begged like that, Mako didn't know what to think. He was used to being the one to beg her. So at those two words, he quickened his pace, his hands squeezing her rear as the two of them moved.

He closed his eyes as he felt her mouth against his ear, nibbling it and muttering his name over and over. "You're evil," he whispered back to her, his hand reaching between them to stroke her clit.

That was what did the trick. He hissed in pain as she bit into his shoulder, trying to muffle her cries. He panted heavily as he spilled his seed into her. "Korra…" He gently let her down to her feet and pressed his body against hers, holding her close. "Wow."

"Mmm…you say that every time," she laughed breathlessly, stroking his backside absentmindedly.

"I mean it every time."

"Will this be all?" The old woman asked, looking down at the two complete suits. They had numerous wrinkles in them and one of the buttons had snapped off, but Pema would fix that.

"Yes," Mako breezed as he and Korra slapped down their yuans with a knowing look at each other.

The woman totaled up their purchase and pushed the bags to them with a smile. "I hope you get to enjoy those again, dears." She looked at Korra. "If your boyfriend here acts that way when you wear a suit, you should stick to those, dear. Suits on the young ladies are very underrated."

Korra turned bright red as she snatched the bag. "Thank you."

She smacked Mako in the chest as he started laughing.


End file.
